schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yoshihiro Kira
Yoshihiro Kira (吉良 吉廣 Kira Yoshihiro) ist ein Schurke aus Diamond is Unbreakable, dem vierten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der vierten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Original von Shigeru Chiba und im Englischen von Steve Kramer gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Yoshihiro war der Vater von Yoshikage Kira. Er und seine Frau waren schon recht alt, als sie Kinder bekamen. Nachdem er in Ägypten von einer alten Frau einen Stand-Pfeil bekam, nutzte er ihn um seinen eigenen Stand, Heart Father, zu erschaffen. Als Yoshikage 21 Jahre alt war, starb Yoshihiro, konnte aber durch seinen Stand in der Welt der Lebenden verbleiben. Er konnte fortan in Fotos leben und aus ihnen heraus agieren. Er nutzte seine Kräfte um seinen Sohn zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, der mittlerweile zu einem Serienmörder mit einem eigenen Stand, Deadly Queen, geworden war. Angriff auf Josuke Nachdem Yoshikage schließlich als Mörder enttarnt wurde, tauchen einige Stand-Nutzer in seinem verlassenen Haus auf um nach Spuren zu suchen. Yoshihiro lässt daraufhin eine Kamera auf dem Regal ein Foto von Josuke und Jotaro schießen und als sie sich das Bild ansehen, sehen sie darauf auch Yoshihiro, der bedrohlich lauert. Sie erkennen, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Geist handeln muss und wollen schleunigst das Haus verlassen, doch im selben Moment lässt Yoshihiro das Telefon klingeln, den Hörer in die Luft fliegen und Josuke ins Gesicht schnallen. Erst dann spricht er und stellt klar, dass es nicht in seinem Interesse ist, dass die beiden das Haus verlassen. Stattdessen stellt er klar, dass sie das Haus nicht lebend verlassen werden. Da sie erkennen, dass Yoshihiros Geist sich innerhalb des Fotos bewegt und von daraus Einfluss auf die Außenwelt nimmt, wollen sie das Foto zerreißen. Allerdings nehmen sie dadurch selbst Schaden, da sie auf dem Foto abgebildet sind, so dass Jotaro das Foto schnell wieder mit seinen Stand-Kräften flickt. Es stellt sich zudem heraus, dass durch das Foto eine Art unsichtbarer Raum um Jotaro und Josuke geschlossen hat, so dass sie die Dimension, in dem das Foto stattfindet, nicht verlassen können und ihre Kameraden den Raum andererseits auch nicht betreten können. Jotato und Josuke können nur tatenlos mitansehen, wie sich Yoshihiros Geist im Foto den regungslosen Abbildern von ihnen mit einem Messer nähert und schließlich sowohl Josuke als auch Jotaro enthauptet. Im selben Moment beginnt auch in Wirklichkeit ein Küchenmesser auf Josuke loszufliegen. Bevor das Messer Josuke erreichen kann, fotografiert Jotaro jedoch das Foto so ab, dass nur noch Yoshihiro auf dem neuen Foto zu sehen ist. Somit ist dieses Foto das Foto, dass Yoshihiro fortan beherrschen kann und Josuke und Jotaro sind nicht länger von ihm beeinflusst. Wütend lässt Yoshihiro das Foto daraufhin in die Luft schweben und faucht, dass Josuke und Jotaro bestimmt schon mehrfach gegen Leute mit besonderen Fähigkeiten gekämpft haben. Er will den Fotoapparat ergreifen, doch bevor ihm dies gelingt, kann Jotaros Stand, Star Platinum, den Apparat zerstören und Jotaro faltet das Foto, auf dem Yoshihiro sich befindet. Er umschließt es zudem mit Klebeband, so dass Yoshihiro keinen Einfluss auf die Außenwelt mehr nehmen kann, und pinnt es dann an die Wand. Besorgt merkt Yoshihiro, dass er seinen Sohn nicht länger schützen kann. Allerdings gelingt es, eine Flucht zu simulieren, so dass Okuyasu besorgt das Paket öffnet. Dadurch kann Yoshihiro wieder Einfluss auf die Außenwelt nehmen und lässt das Bild davonfliegen. Er fliegt in das obere Stockwerk, wo Josuke gerade den Stand-Pfeil geborgen hat, und entreißt Josuke den Pfeil. Er zieht ihn in sein Bild hinein und fliegt dann noch höher, so dass das Bild von einer Krähe erfasst wird, mit ihr davonfliegt und den Pfeil somit außer Reichweite von Josukes Gruppe bringt. Aus der Vogelperspektive aus versucht Yoshihiro nun, seinen Sohn zu finden um ihn auch weiterhin zu unterstützen. Damit dies gelingt, beschließt Yoshihiro, neue Stand-Nutzer zu erschaffen und zu Verbündeten gegen Josuke und seine Gruppe zu machen. Sein erster Stand-Nutzer, Ken Oyanagi, scheitert jedoch daran, die Feinde zu vernichten, was Yoshihiro verärgert zur Kenntnis nimmt. Unterstützung seines Sohns Sogleich macht er sich auf die Suche, einen neuen Stand-Nutzer zu finden, doch zu seiner Überraschung prallt der Pfeil an der Person, die er auserkoren hat, einfach ab. Die nächste Person die Yoshihiro auswählt, ist der Biker Yuya Fungami, der der Gruppe zumindest einen Kampf liefert, aber trotzdem scheitert. Als Yoshihiro ziellos durch die Straßen fliegt um einen neuen Stand-Nutzer zu schaffen, erkennt er zu seiner Überraschung seinen Sohn trotz dessen neuen Körper. Ihm fällt aber auch auf, dass sein Sohn von einem Jungen - dem Sohn des Mannes, dessen Identität er angekommen hat - verfolgt und beobachtet wird, was Yoshihiro in dem Glauben stärkt, dass er schnell neue Stand-Nutzer schaffen muss, bevor die aktiven Stand-Nutzer Kiras neue Identität herausfinden. Er schafft einige neue Stand-Nutzer. Einem von ihnen, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, gelingt es tatäschlich, Josuke zu fangen, doch dafür muss Yoshihiro sich Josuke offenbaren und zeigen, dass er hinter den neuen Stand-Nutzern steckt. Während Yoshihiro nun in Form seines Bilds davongleitet, bleibt Josuke im Stand von Toyohiro, Superly, gefangen. Die anderen Stand-Nutzer hat Yoshihiro zu Rohan Kishibe und Koichi Hirose entsandt um auch sie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Alle scheitern jedoch und darüberhinaus bezeugt Yoshihiro, wie Rohan Kishibe die neue Identität von Yoshikage erkennt. Geschockt rast Yoshihiro davon um seinen Sohn zu warnen. Er fliegt zum Haus, in dem Yoshikage nun lebt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Kira den Sohn des Mannes, dessen Identität er angenommen hat, getötet hat. Während Yoshikage nachdenkt, wie es nun weitergehen kann, erscheint Yoshihiros Geist. Er behauptet, dass Yoshikage zwar weise gehandelt hat, indem er es hat aussehen lassen, als hätte der Junge sich den Kopf angestoßen, er fügt aber an, dass das Timing schlecht ist, da Rohan Kishibe Recherchen zu Hayato angestellt hat. Zwar weiß die Gruppe noch nicht, dass Yoshikage Kosaku Kawajiri ist, aber sie wollen dennoch am nächsten Tag dessen Haus untersuchen. Yoshihiro ruft seinem verzweifelten Sohn zu, dass er die Stadt verlassen und fliehen muss, aber Yoshikage ruft, dass er die Stadt nicht verlassen wird und sein Leben nicht stets in der Angst leben will, dass ihn jemand finden könnte. Wütend packt er das Bild, aus dem sein Vater zu ihm spricht, woraufhin der Stand-Pfeil aus dem Bild herausbricht und sich Kira in die Hand rammt. Yoshihiro ruft geschockt, dass er das nicht war und der Pfeil sich von alleine bewegt hat. Der Pfeil dringt vollständig in Kiras Arm ein und verleiht ihm dabei eine neue Stand-Fähigkeit. Durch diese Fähigkeit, Bites the Dust, ist es Yoshikage möglich, sich in die Vergangenheit zurückzusprengen, so dass Hayato noch lebt. Der Tag verläuft zwar genauso wie zuvor, aber dieses Mal tötet Kira Hayato nach dem Bad nicht. Am nächsten Tag wird Yoshikage erneut in einen Kampf mit den Stand-Nutzern verwickelt und bekämpft Josuke und Hayato. Diese ziehen sich in ein Haus zurück, welches Yoshikage nicht betritt. Allerdings hält sich Yoshihiro in seinem Bild in Hayatos Jackentasche versteckt. Von dort aus telefoniert er mit seinem Sohn und kann ihm so exakt berichten, wo sich Josuke und Hayato versteckt halten. Allerdings kommt Josuke diesem Plan schnell auf die Schliche und er zückt ein Feuerzeug. Indem er Hayatos Jacke anzündet, treibt er Yoshihiro aus seinem Versteck. Yoshihiro versucht daraufhin, die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch Josuke konnte ihm zuvor das Handy abnehmen und spricht nun mit verstellter Stimme mit Yoshikage. So gelingt es ihm, Yoshikages Angriff auf Yoshihiro umzulenken, der daraufhin durch die gewaltige Explosion zerstört wird. Galerie Heart Father.png|Yoshihiros Stand, Heart Father KiraSrTelefon.png|Yoshihiro spricht zu Josuke KiraSrGefangen.png|Yoshihiro ist im Bild gefangen KiraSrPfeilgriff.png|Yoshihiro packt sich den Pfeil YoshihiroWurfspeer.png|Yoshihiro schafft einen neuen Stand-Nutzer YoshihiroErkenntSohn.png|Yoshihiro erkennt seinen Sohn in der Menge YoshihiroGeschockt.png|Yoshihiros Stand-Pfeil trifft Yoshikage YoshihiroWarntSohn.png|Yoshihiro warnt seinen Sohn Navigation en:Yoshihiro Kira Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Körperlos Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Tot